1. Field
This disclosure relates to monitoring channels of a cell and searching for cells.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A wireless communication device can conserve battery power by depowering certain circuitry when that circuitry is not in use. If the device desires to monitor a channel of a serving cell or to search for another cell, particular circuitry needs to be powered to perform the monitoring or the searching operation. Therefore, the device cycles between a non-power-conservation mode wherein particularly circuitry is powered and a power-conservation mode wherein the particular circuitry is not powered. Accordingly, the device uses more power, either from a battery or an external power source or both, while in a non-power-conservation mode than while in a power-conservation mode.